


易【R】（三）

by frogko



Category: shhsh
Genre: F/F, katsuki deku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogko/pseuds/frogko
Summary: 郷デク





	易【R】（三）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dhshshg](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dhshshg).



> 郷デク  
> 强制黑泥有

（三）

 

デク没有和轟郷多废话一句，一心想要快点结束这荒唐的游戏，回到弟弟身边后有的是机会收拾轟郷和另外两个臭小子

想要的东西…要是这种规则那必然是自己能给的……啧，这人渣眼里糟糕的暗示根本一览无余了

 

那就给他吧，反正他们早就纠缠不清了

 

デク三下两除二脱掉了自己的衬衫，又开始解别在腰间的工装外套，动作流利迅速，不带一点犹豫，快得轟郷都来不及欣赏脱衬衫的过程，就被眼前デク赤裸的上身光景弄得十分焦躁口渴

デク虽然骨架偏小，但这么多年来锻炼出来肌肉也是很可观的，平时被衣物遮住的手臂上布满了深浅不一的伤痕，有在任务执行时弄的，也有训练时弄的，当然也有在国中白斩鸡身材时期被轟郷任性留下的，变浅了却依然很显眼，轟郷会亲吻舔舐它们，好唤起デク那些遥远又惨痛的记忆

这次轟郷也是看得眼睛发直，喉咙里发出类似低吼的闷声，身为向来毫不掩饰欲望的人，看到デク利落地脱去衣物露出的肉体，轟郷恨不得马上扑过去压住他，啃咬他的嘴唇，逼迫他把最脆弱的部分暴露给自己……

 

轟郷手心发汗，死掐几下自己的手心，才抑制住他心里的冲动，不能破坏这难得的机会，就算デク面无表情，那也是他主动要给的

 

脱到只剩一条内裤，デク似乎没有继续的打算，本来就耐不住的轟郷，想上前代劳，被デク一脚正好踢中脸，来了个后仰摔.

 

“绿谷，你腿劲好像变大了啊……”，轟郷擦了擦鼻子，没流血，但鼻子里确实有温热液体的感觉，不知道是因为デク的那一记冲脸蹬腿，还是因为眼前デク只穿着内裤张开腿的景象.

 

“我自己来，你别给我过来！”デク弯着腰在床头柜里翻找东西，神情严肃，皱起眉头是一道道不耐烦

 

“我是怕你后悔啊~”轟郷朝外摊开手掌，用很无辜的表情说着糟糕的发言：“万一你穿着内裤就逃到外面去，可是很危险的呀~”

 

难道你脱了我的内裤就会更安全吗，人渣

 

デク气得磨了磨后槽牙，终于从柜子里找到了一瓶开封了的小容量润滑剂，轟郷给デク  
用过几次，但用量都刻意减少了，缓解不了什么疼痛，找遍了柜子没有找到避孕套，デク叹了口气，扭开润滑剂的盖子，往手上倒了小半瓶

 

“绿谷你太浪费了啦！明明可以多用几次的~”，轟郷似乎很心疼不断溅落在床单上的透明液体，眼睛直勾勾地盯着デク的准备动作.

 

“你给我闭嘴……嗯…嗯啊……疼…”

 

沾满了润滑剂的手指在穴口徘徊，挤压进去时，产生尖锐的刺痛和阵阵酥麻的快感，デク只好深呼吸来放松身体，由于被另一道视线审视的羞耻，苍白的脸出现了汗珠与少见的血色

 

デク倒也不是第一次给自己做扩张，国中的轟郷要得又凶又多，每次都是粗暴且没有耐心，不好好做前戏的后果就是多重撕裂的疼痛，为了保护自己，デク流着眼泪学会了用手指做扩张，从此留下了荒唐的后遗症，デク抚慰自己时会不自觉地伸到后面，察觉后便陷入深深的自我厌恶和黑暗情绪

 

呼吸一点点变得粗重了，这是轟郷第一次见到デク露出这样沉溺欲望的表情，他们的性事总是痛苦不堪的回忆，デク好像永远不会喜欢被自己抚摸，永远是不情愿的抵触表情，轟郷一度以为他的幼驯染绿谷デク是个性冷淡，现在看来，原来这人也不是清心寡欲的木头.

 

轟郷咽了口口水，悄悄打开了房间的摄像头，デク一直都是不知道这个的，知道了要找轟郷拼命，并且狂躁地砸光了他们家所有的录像设备（包括爆豪的欧鲁麦特纪念光碟）也是后事了

已经能轻松容纳三根手指了，デク深吸一口气让自己有点缺氧的头脑恢复一下，被弄得饥肠辘辘，血气上涌的某人趁这个空档悄悄靠近，把尚在大脑当机的デク压靠在墙角，等デク反应过来的时候，发现自己的一条腿被轟郷提了起来，另一条已经架在了轟郷肩膀，已经有点湿的内裤挂在腿脖子上，岌岌可危，背后的墙壁是冰凉的，可两人身体间的空气却是灼热难耐的，让人喉咙干渴.

这是轟郷最喜欢的体位，能在狭小的空间钳制住デク的动作，即使恐惧得颤抖，也不能逃离自己，被发泄得没了力气，デク就会无意识地把头靠在轟郷的胸前，那个时候，轟郷才会觉得自己彻底拥有了身下的人

 

“绿谷，看着我”

 

回复他的是灵魂死去般的寂静，这份寂静在两人记忆的深处尖叫盘旋，扰得人不得安宁

 

解开皮带金属扣子的声音，布料与皮肤摩擦的声音，双手撕扯床单的声音，隐忍的声音，有节奏感的水声，被抓住致命弱点的惊呼，和压抑许久最终释放的呜咽和喘息声


End file.
